My Mystery Man
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: Raven has a one night stand and she doesn't know who she had it with. Things get worse when she finds out that she got pregnant. One shot


My Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: This story is mainly based on a weird dream that I had a few weeks ago. I've changed and added a few things so it's not completely the same, but you guys probably don't care. Here it is, hope you like it.

"Raven, I love you so much. But you are so wasted you probably won't remember a thing about tonight. But if you do, let it be that I love you," A drunk friend said to an equally drunk Raven.

"Whatever sill, let's just do this thing." Raven said as she began to kiss this mystery man. Soon enough the two had their clothes off and were going at it.

The next morning Raven woke up in her bed not remembering a thing except the adventures she and her mystery man had gotten into the night before. She rolled over expecting to find the man who had given her so much pleasure, but nobody was there.

'No, this isn't happening! I didn't have a one night stand with someone who I don't even know their identity. Raven, calm down, he's probably just in the bathroom.' The goth thought to herself. She looked over and the bathroom door was opened and nobody was in there, causing her to face the facts that she'd probably never find out who it was.

A month later, Raven discovered the hard truth, she had gotten herself pregnant.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked a crying Raven.

"Do you remember that huge party we had a month ago where all of our friends came?" Raven asked.

"Of course, how could I not? But yes, go on." The masked leader of the Titans encouraged his team mate.

"Well, I had a one night stand, and now I'm pregnant." Raven said with a new wave of tears coming on.

"Do you know who the father is?" Robin asked with a bit more concern than he should. But Raven only shook her head no.

"Robin, I don't know what I should do," Raven exclaimed.

"Well, are you going to get an abortion?" Robin asked, but in such a way that Raven would tell he wasn't suggesting it.

"No, I mean, this little kid deserves a change to live. Besides, what did he or she ever do to deserve that?" Raven replied. "But I don't think that I'd be able to take care of him or her and still be of any use to the team. And I don't want to leave you guys."

"We;;, when the time comes, you can choose whether or not you want to keep your baby." Robin said trying to comfort Raven.

"Alright, I'll just think about it. I have eight months to decide any way." Raven said, and eight months seemed like a real long time any way.

But time flew by very quickly. Throughout Raven's pregnancy, life was actually on the extremes. When the press found out, they had a field day and every boat in town was rented out by journalists and field reporters. A few news stations tried landing their helicopters on the roof but Cyborg had locked and sealed the door for the time being.

Around the end of her pregnancy Raven decided that she couldn't leave the Titans, her family, and that at 19 she wouldn't make a very suitable mother. So she was going to five her baby up for adoption.

When Raven finally gave birth she had a beautiful baby girl that looked everything like her. Raven named her baby Sammy.

Raven had been holding Sammy when she opened her eyes for the first time revealing, not violet, but two very fierce blue eyes.

'I only know two people with eyes like that.' Raven thought. 'I highly doubt Bumblebee did this. Then there's Aqualad, but he wouldn't do anything like that to me or Starfire, he loves her too much. But we were very drunk; I guess I'll just ask him when I get out of here.'

And that's what she did. The day she got out of the hospital she had all the papers done and Sammy was put up for adoption. Raven went to see Aqualad just to cancel him out.

"Hey Raven, sorry you had to give up Sammy. Robin told me." Aqualad said to Raven who had a look of confusion on her face. "So, it it's not rude of me to ask, what business brings you here of all places?"

"Well, you know how your eyes are the really fierce blue?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Aqualad asked as he began to become the one that was confused.

"Well, Sarah's eyes are the same color as yours and I was just wondering…" Raven trailed off.

"Wondering if I were the father? Sorry to get your hopes up Raven, but it wasn't me. I was, erm, with Starfire that night." Aqualad said while blushing because the topic embarrassed him.

"Oh, okay," Raven said, "sorry for bothering you."

"Raven, you could never bother me, it's because of you hooking me up with Starfire that we're together today." Aqualad said hugging Raven to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, how many guys at that party have eyes this blue?" He joked.

"Thanks Aqualad, you've helped." Raven said gratefully.

"Anytime, and hey, will you remind Starfire that we're going out tomorrow night?" Aqualad asked.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked with the least bit of seriousness.

"That's for me to know and you not." Aqualad said laughing.

Raven, also laughing, agreed to remind Starfire and then was one her way back to Titans Tower.

**One Year Later**

"Raven, what's up, you've seemed kinda down today and yesterday?" Robin asked.

"It's just that, yesterday was Sammy's first birthday and I've been sitting here thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to give her up." Raven replied.

"Well, to get your mind off things, why don't we go swimming? I know you love swimming, that's why we got the pool for the Tower." Robin said.

"Alright, you've got me there. I can't deny anybody who wants to go swimming with me." Raven said.

So she and the boy wonder went and got changed into their suits.

"Why is it that you will wear a leotard as your uniform but you wear shorts over your bikini bottoms?" Robin asked.

"Because I like how the shorts feel under water." Raven replied. "Why do you wear your mask all the time?"

"Because I don't like people staring at my eyes." Robin replied.

"Why would they do that?" Raven asked.

"Because of how they look," Robin answered.

"How do they look?" Raven asked.

"I'm not going yo tell you," Robin replied.

"Well, will you take you makes off so that I can see them for myself?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't want anybody to seem my eyes, they've scared too many people." Robin said.

"Please, just one little peek, I promise I won't tell anybody!" Raven exclaimed.

"No, I wear my mask to protect people from having to see them and I'm not going to take it off. You're going to laugh at me, but I'm going to have in my will that I do not want my mask taken of and I want to be buried with it on." Robin said.

"Fine, I won't look. And I'll never know how your eyes look." Raven said pretending to pout.

Then she leaned in and kissed robin and when she pulled back she took the mask with her. In a second, Raven saw Robin's eyes before he shut them tightly. In an instant, she recognized the color.

"Robin, open your eyes, I already saw them anyhow." Raven aid, and Robin slowly opened his eyes. When they were fully opened and Raven saw that fierce blue again, the same one from Sammy's eyes, she knew. "It was you! Robin, why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked.

"Raven, UI can explain everything, you just have to promise that you won't hate me or get mad at me." Robin said.

"You've just got to explain yourself," Raven said, still shocked at finally figuring out who her mystery man was after more than a year and a half.

"Okay, there's a lot to explain, so why don't you ask me what you want to know and then we'll go from there. But first, how did you figure it out just by seeing my eyes?" Robin asked.

"Sammy has your eyes." Raven replied. "Okay, first off, why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked holding back tears.

"Because, well, because, this is hard for me. Because I loved you so much that I was afraid you'd hate me if you found out. I had been debating whether or not to tell you but when you found out that you were pregnant I decided not to." Robin replied.

"Then why did you do it?" Raven asked.

"Because I love you so much. Also, we were both drunk and I couldn't control myself." Robin replied shamefully.

"Why were you so helpful while I was pregnant?" Raven asked.

"Because I was trying to act how a husband and soon-to-be-father would act." Robin said.

"Why didn't you try to convince me to keep Sammy?" Raven questioned.

"Because it was your decision to make, I didn't want to interfere." Robin answered.

"What would you do it I said I loved you?" Raven asked.

"Take away your joint and the booze so that you would sober up eventually and then ask you when you were back to normal if it were truce. Because the only reason why you would say that is because you were high." Robin replied.

"I love you," Raven said meaningfully.

"You just love proving me wrong." Robin laughed. "But I love you too. I have since the Titans first formed."

"So, what do we do now?" Raven asked.

"Um, kiss?" Robin suggested.

"But we already did that," Raven replied.

"Right, well why don't we get some dinner and we can hang out together tonight," Robin said.

"Sounds good," Raven agreed.

After they had eaten dinner Raven and Robin sat and watched a movie together. Starfire was out with Aqualad, Cyborg was with Bumblebee, and Beast Boy was out with Terra who had been resurrected in the last year. SO Raven and Robin had all of Titans Tower to themselves/

The next morning Raven and Robin were eating breakfast together on the roof.

"Robin, do you think that we could get married someday soon so that it's official incase something happens to one of us?" Raven asked.

"Of course Raven, but not to soon," Robin said.

"I love you Robin," Raven said.

"I love you too Raven," Robin replied as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Raven, protecting her from every danger in the world.

**Seven Years Later**

As stated on the front page of Jump City Times:

Just yesterday, Raven Roth was seen with husband of five years, Robin. They were walking along the street when they were spotted ducking into a maternity store.

Roth had been spotted ducking into this same store seven years prior to yesterday when she was pregnant with her first child Sammy. Being 19, Roth did not feel she would be able to provide good care to this child so she put her up for adoption. About a year and a half later Roth and boyfriend Robin Grayson went and reclaimed custody of Sammy and her kind foster parents gave her up.

Now seven, Sammy joins the Titans on a few missions that her parents had decided were safe for her to participate in. She's been seen flying next to her mother and using her powers to give that extract boost to her mother's. Sammy has also been spotted by news helicopters with her parents while they practice their karate and then meditate on the roof of their home.

When Roth and Grayson went to the press about their marriage, Roth was asked if she knew who Sammy's father was yet. 'He's standing right next to me' was her reply as Grayson put his arms around her lovingly.

A statement from their lawyer states that Robin is the father of this child too and that if there are any speculations about that, the writer willed be fined.

For now we can only hope for the best for these two heroes. And with other team members tying the knot, are we going to have to change the shape of Titans Tower?


End file.
